Iron Song
by Ember2010
Summary: Shortly after the American Revolution is won, Connor believes that his war is over. But creatures older than the First Civilization still live. The Guardians of the Land, who live and dance in the forests and waters of earth, are dying out due to humans settling in their lands. Seeking help, they turn to Connor. But will he help? ConnorXoc
1. prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**Assassin's Creed 3**__**. It is owned by Ubisoft. **_

**Hello everyone, so, I'm not exactly sure how well this story is going to be received, so i hope you all enjoy this bit of insanity i came up with. **

Prologue

This is the true story of what happened centuries ago. Before the great disaster that whipped out the First Civilization, before the Ones That Came Before came to Earth, Earth was inhabited by the magical creatures who called themselves the Fae. The Fae where magical creatures who lived in peace with the beasts of the land, waters, and sky. They loved the planet where they lived and cared for it, and in time, the earth became a beautiful place, filled with beautiful cities crafted in such a way that the land was not disturbed. It was a beautiful land, and this brought it to the attention of the Ones That Came Before. They saw that the land was fertile, so they decided to take the land for themselves. At first the Ones That Came Before lived in peace with the Fae, but soon their greed got the better of them. The Ones That Came Before wanted more, so they took the land from the Fae.

The Fae saw that the Ones That Came Before were destroying the land to build their cities of metal, a substance foreign to the planet and thus deadly to the Fae. Faced with the possibility of extinction, the fae went to the twin kings of the Fae and asked for help. But the twin kings disagreed. Illumi, who was a peaceful man, thought they should stay out of the Precursor's way and they will eventually stop expanding their empire. However, Sam Heil, Disagreed. He argued that they would not stop until they forced the precursors to leave the planet. So the Fae court was divided into two courts, the Seelie and Unseelie courts. Sam Heil sided with the humans, giving them knowledge that the precursors had kept from them. Knowledge that they have a choice, live a slave, or fight with the Unseelie court and live as a free race.

He gave a weapon stolen from the precursors, a golden sphere, to two humans, Adam and Eve, as a gift of good will. Telling them that he was going to eliminate the Ones That Came Before in a sea of fire. The humans agreed and fought the Ones That Came Before alongside Sam Heil's army. But in the end, the humans turned on the Fae and in his rage, Sam Heil unleashed what was to be known as the Toba Catastrophe. Realizing what he had done, he begged his Brother to help him stop the destruction. But was too late.

While the Ones That Came Before were trying to use technology to stop a disaster that only magic would save them from, Illumi and Sam Heil took the humans underground with their own people, placing them in a deep sleep until the danger was over.

Once the sun's rage had been satisfied, the twin kings went to the surface, and seeing the destruction, decided to never use that spell again, and burned the only copy and scattered its ashes to the wind. For 60 years the humans slept, not ageing, frozen in time, until the fae had restored the land to its original glory.

Finally, the humans were awakened and lead to the surface.

"This land is your home now, as well as ours." Illumi said.

"care for it and it will care for you." Sam Heil advised.

The Fae and the Humans lived in peace, for a time. But eventually, the humans forgot the twin king's advice. They started clearing the land for homes and fields, killing each other to gain more. Forcing the fae into hiding to escape the human's greed.

Feeling the humans had betrayed him, Sam Heil vowed never to help the humans again, and withdrew into his castle deep within the mountain forests of his kingdom while Illumi took his people to the magic forest of his land to protect them, both placing wards to keep unwanted humans out and splitting their land apart, Illumi getting the majority of it while Sam Heil got less as punishment for his actions.

While in Illumi's kingdom, the Fae were allowed to interact with humans, Sam Heil prohibited it. Thus the knowledge of the Fae in his kingdom faded from the human's memories.

Centuries passed and the humans evolved, learning new things from remnants of the precursor cities. Wars were fought, and the Fae faded into legend. Only interfering when a bargain with them was made or when the fighting intruded into their lands.

But then the humans found the cursed iron and made them into tools and weapons. Humans from Illumi's lands traveled to Sam Heil's domain and brought war with them. The Fae of the Unseelie court escaped the war, but the bullets and cannonballs left in the land began to slowly poison them. With a plague on the horizon, Sam Heil's wife begged Illumi for help, but to no avail, revealing that there was no cure for the sickness that was killing her people. Broken heart-ed, the Queen returned and entered the temple of the precursors, asking Juno for help. Juno, knowing that the Fae did all they could to help, and seeing that the Fae would be needed in the future, told the Unseelie Queen that one human might be able to save her people. Elated that there might be hope for her people, the queen told her husband what must be done. But her husband felt that the Humans had betrayed him and refused to let her speak to he man. So for the next year, the Fae continued to die from the Iron sickness.

Unable to see her people suffer any longer, the Princess of the Unseelie court covered her wings with glamor and suck out of the Fae city of Sidhe in search of the Human who would save her people. Hoping that he would be willing to help .

**So that's the beginning. Connor comes in later. Hope you enjoy this. leave comments below. **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed 3. It is owned by Ubisoft.**_

**Hello everyone. so, usually i don't post chapters this close together, but i kinda plan on this story being slightly shorter. But anyway. **

**I kinda wasn't sure how people would react to this kind of story, what with Connor being such a serious character and Trixie is not all that serious... OK she is not serious at all. but expect all sorts of fairytale creatures to show up. like dragons. because dragons are cool. **

**But enough of my rambling on. To the story!**

Chapter 1

Trixie walked to the treeline around the human city of Davenport. The trees had told her that the human she sought lived here. They told her she would know him by his skin. But trees are always cryptic in their information, speaking in riddles. It was how the Fae learned to twist the truth , since the Fae could not lie. Trixie Glamored herself, pressing her wings tight against her back. She was filled with a mixture of fear and curious excitement. She had never seen a human before. Her father had told her they were evil creatures, so she pictured the Humans as black fae like creatures with bat wings with sharp points at the top and pointy teeth that could rip a fae into shreds. Her father warned her never to go into a Human city or they would kill her on the spot, leading Trixie to believe that they eat fair folk. Trixie was only a baby when the Great Disaster happened and was still a toddler when the Fae went into seclusion, so Humans were creatures from stories that mothers and grandmothers told their children to make them behave. If the iron sickness was caused by humans, then they must be as evil as her father had said. What Trixie didn't understand was, why she needed a human to stop the spread of the iron sickness.

Trixie hesitantly put a foot out of the safety of the tree line, toe first to see if the city was warded with magic, she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for something bad to happen. She stood there for a full 5 minutes and… nothing happened. she opened one eye. There was no glowing, no loud noises. In fact, nothing was happening. She put the rest of her foot down. Nothing. Cautiously, she walked just inside the clearing. She was perfectly fine. Nothing bad had happened to her yet. Deciding it was safe. She ran to a wooden structure and peaked around the corner. There were fae like creatures milling about with the animals. There were only three humans that she could see, but they had flat teeth instead of sharp fangs. None of the biped creatures had wings. The creatures were doing various things, things Trixie had never seen before. The females had on dresses with long sleeves and long skirts while the males had on long pants and long-sleeved tunics under their long coats. The clothing was all in dark colors. The entire human city was devoid of any of the bright shinning colors she was used to and nothing sparkled except the snow that covered the ground. looking around, Trixie searched for a human, but found none.

A tug on her skirt made Trixie look down. A young creature was standing next to where she was floating above the snow, a look of awe on her young face. Trixie turned in the air and landed.

"can I help you, little… um… biped-ed creature?" Trixie asked, not sure what exactly to call the thing that was looking at her.

"are you a fairy?" the creature asked.

Trixie smiled. "yes I am." She replied, "and what are you exactly?"

"I'm a girl." The little creature, a girl apparently, said.

"I see." Trixie said, "and are those wingless beings speaking over there girls to?" Trixie asked, pointing at the crowd of creatures standing around a stall talking.

"no" the little girl said. " the people in the dresses are women and the people in breeches are men."

"fascinating. So they are called people." Trixie was amazed. She had never heard of people before.

"are you a fairy godmother?" the little girl said.

Trixie shook her head. " I'm not a fairy godmother, I'm Princess Trixie of Sidhe. I'm looking for a human man named Connor. The trees said that he lives in this town. Do you know where he is?"

The little girl nodded. "Mr. Kenway lives in the manor up the hill. I'll show you." The little girl took Trixie's hand and lead her into and through the city. The People looked at Trixie with a curious look, making Trixie check to see if her wings were covered.

"they're looking at your dress." The little girl explained.

Trixie decided she didn't like grown People, but little People were ok.

As they walked through town, Trixie saw many things and the little girl, named Maria, explained them to her. They walked past what was called the blacksmith's shop and the smell of iron filled Trixie's nose, causing her to fall to her knees. Maria stopped and looked at Trixie. Trixie was on the ground, her glamor withering away, exposing her wings to the frigged winter air. She could feel the winter air on her wings and exposed shoulders and arms and now realized why the People had long skirts and sleeves on. Trixie looked at Maria and saw a worried look on the girl's face. Quickly, the girl took off her shawl and covered Trixie's wings with it. Trixie was able to get up and stumble away from the scent of iron and to a wooden bench outside an in where the smell of iron wasn't so strong.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked Trixie.

Trixie nodded. " I need to sit down for a while." She said, "to clear my head."

"I can get a doctor." Maria said, ready to run for a doctor.

"no." Trixie said, "I need to see the human Connor."

Maria nodded and ran off up the hill. Trixie wondered if she would see the little girl again, or if she had just sent her to her doom.

**Hmmm. will the human monster kill the little girl? I think you all know the answer. but Trixie doesn't. **

**Please leave a comment in the box. I think there is a box... is there a box?**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed 3. It is owned by Ubisoft.

Connor had just gotten back to the homestead from Boston. It was a long trip but he was glad for the work. It kept his mind off his failure from a year before. He was putting his horse in the stable when he saw Maria, Ellen's daughter, run up the hill towards the barn.

"Mr. Kenway!" she called out as she got closer.

"What is it, Maria?" Connor asked, keeping hold of the reigns of his horse

Maria started talking, speaking too fast for Connor to understand.

Connor knelt down, holding back a laugh because the child was in great distress. "Slow down, Maria." He said. "Now, what is the problem?"

"There is a fairy in town that needs to speak with you, Mr. Kenway." Maria said, trying to catch her breathe from her long run.

Connor gave her a 'concerned look.' "A fairy?" he asked. "Where is she?"

"On a bench outside Mr. O'Donnell's shop." Maria said, "She said she needed to see you!"

"Ok." Connor said, standing up, "hold on. I just need to finish up with the horse."

He went to take the horse into the barn, when Maria grabbed his coat. "But she needs help! I think she's sick!"

Gently, Connor took the girl's hand off his coat and put his horse, Aquedose, in his stall. He put food out for Aquedose then turned to Maria. "Ok. Let us go."

Maria took Connor's hand and led him into town. Connor followed her to a bench outside the carpenter's shop where a young blue and black haired woman in a short blue dress with no sleeves, black and white striped tights and a shawl on was shivering. Her lips were beginning to turn blue and he could see the veins in her arms. He jogged the rest of the way, taking his coat off as he went. He got over to the woman and put his coat around her shoulders.

The young woman looked at him. "Are you the human named Connor?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"Yes." Connor said, "And we should get you inside."

She looked at him, confused. "You are a human?" she asked.

The question was an odd one, but she was freezing and probably not thinking strait. So Connor answered her question. "Yes."

"You don't look scary." The woman said through chattering teeth.

"Come on." Connor said, picking the young woman up bridal style, "we need to warm you up." He started walking towards the manor, Maria following close behind.

"Or evil." The woman said, putting her head on his shoulder, "you smell nice. Like trees in the summer."

She wasn't making much sense. Probably due to the cold. But what he found odd was that it felt like something was on her back. Something strong, yet delicate at the same time. Like a blade of grass. He hurried back to the manor and put her in front of the fireplace and built a fire.

"Is she ok?" Maria asked, watching the woman shiver.

"She should be fine." Connor said, going to get some blankets to warm the young woman up.

Maria followed Connor and watched him get the blankets down. "I didn't know fairies lived in America."

"Ah." Connor said, closing the cabinet that housed the extra blankets.

"Should I get Dr. White?" Maria asked, watching Connor

"She should be fine." Connor said again, taking a few blankets back to the parlor.

"Ok. Can she stay with you?" Maria asked. "Because I don't think we have room at my house."

Connor smiled down at the young girl. "Of course."

"Thank you Mr. Kenway." Maria said. She went to the door, then stopped and looked at him. "Can I come back to see her?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Mr. Kenway." Maria left the manor, leaving Connor alone with the young woman sleeping in his parlor.

Connor smirked as the girl ran across the front lawn and back towards home. Then he went into the parlor to check on his guest. He couldn't see her veins anymore, but she was still pale. He covered her up with the blankets then went into the kitchen and started cooking. He finished and was about to go see if his guest was awake, when he saw her standing in the doorway with his coat on.

He looked at her for a bit then gathered his wits back together. "Hello." He said, a little startled. When did she get there? He didn't even here her walk over. There was a squeaky board between the parlor and the kitchen that even he couldn't walk over without it making noise for crying out loud!

"hello." she said.

"Hello." He said again, then, realizing he already said hello, he quickly added, "are you hungry?"

The woman nodded. She was obviously being wary of him, like he was a deadly animal. Not getting too close.

"What is wrong?" Connor asked.

"Are you the human named Connor?" she asked, not moving from where she stood.

"I go by that name." Connor said, putting food on a plate.

"You are the one Juno spoke of?" she asked.

"Great." Connor muttered. He looked at the young woman, "what did Juno tell you?"

She looked down. "She didn't tell me anything. "She admitted.

"What did Juno say I could do?" Connor asked, his dark brown eyes burrowing into her deep blue ones. They looked like sapphires surrounding onyx.

"Juno said you could save my people from the iron sickness." The woman said.

"I see." Connor said. "And what is this iron sickness?"

"It is what we call the sickness that afflicts us when we come in contact with iron." She said, "While warm iron is not as strong, cold iron is a deadly poison to us. One touch and we become deathly ill."

"That would explain why the iron in my basement is not affecting you." Connor replied, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

The woman's eyes widen. "You keep iron in your home?!"

"A few things, but they would be warm iron." Connor said, slicing some bread for their food.

The woman stepped back. "Father was right."

"I am kidding." Connor sighed, "I do not have iron in my house."

"Then why would you lie and tell me you do? Are you humans really as black hearted as father says?" the woman asked, hurt in her sapphire eyes.

"It was a joke." Connor groaned, "And most humans don't have a black heart."

"But some do?" the woman asked.

"A few do." He replied, wondering why she was asking such strange questions.

The woman was quiet. Just standing there, thinking.

"What?" Connor asked, slightly frustrated.

"So father was wrong?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. Tired of the charade, He realized that he didn't even know the woman's name.

"Also, what is your name?" he asked. Putting the plates on the table in the kitchen then taking a seat.

The woman watched him. "Trixie." She said, "Daughter of Sam Heil."

Connor thought for a moment. "That name sounds kind of familiar."

"It should." Trixie said matter of factly, "he is king of the unseelie court and ruler of the land you reside in."

"And the guardian spirit of my land." Connor realized.

"Only the natives call us spirits," Trixie said, "and only the natives does my father trust. But you do not look like a native. You're to… light."

"I am half native." Connor admitted.

Trixie's eyes went to the bowl of milk Connor left out for the stray cat that sometimes wandered in.

"My real name is Ratonhnhaketon." Connor said.

Trixie nodded, not moving from here she stood.

"What is wrong?" Connor sighed.

Trixie fixed her sapphire blue eyes on Connor. "I have never seen a human before."

Connor gave her a confused look

"What?" she asked.

"You really are a spirit," Connor looked at Trixie, "am I right, Trixie?"

"No." Trixie said, on the verge of laughter, "I'm a fairy."

"What is the difference?" Connor asked.

"Spirits are dead. I am not, nor have I ever been, deceased." Trixie explained.

"Ah. Ok." Connor said, convinced that she wasn't a so-called 'fairy.'

"You don't believe me. Do you." Trixie said. "Don't you know my people cannot speak a lie?"

"But how do I know what is a lie and what is the truth to begin with." Connor asked.

"My people can only speak the truth. We can twist words around, but the truth is always on our lips." Trixie said, "no matter how hard I try I cannot tell you an untruth."

"I see." Connor said, voice laced with sarcasm, "but I do not know what is truth and "untruth" to begin with."

"You want me to prove my words are true?" Trixie said, anger evident in her voice and eye, "I'll prove my words are true!" she took the coat off and turned around, revealing a pair of translucent blue and orange wings on her back.

Connor's eyes went wide; he almost fell out of his chair. He walked over and gently touched the wings; they felt like what he thought a butterfly's wings would feel like. Fragile to the touch, but strong enough to carry Trixie's weight. But at the moment, they looked lifeless.

"And these are real?" Connor asked, unable to keep the amazement out of his voice.

"Yes" Trixie said.

"I see." Connor said, looking for how she attached the wings on, "and what am I to do about the iron sickness."

"I don't know." Trixie said.

Connor sighed.

"There has never been a cure for the iron sickness." Trixie explained a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I see." Connor said, "So the only cure so far is to remove the problem."

"It's impossible." Trixie said, "There is too much iron in the land. Humans seem to rely on it. I was hoping… you knew how to cure my people. Or at least stop the expansion of the humans."

"The second one would be tough," Connor said, "But the first one might be possible."

"How?" Trixie asked her back still to Connor.

"Not sure yet." Connor admitted.

Trixie stood there in silence

"If Juno says I can help, then I can most likely help." Connor said, trying to reassure her.

"But how?" Trixie asked, helpless

"I guess we will think of something." Connor said.

Trixie's stomach growled.

"You should eat." Connor said.

Trixie nodded.

"Come on, take a seat and eat." Connor said, directing Trixie to the table.

"Promise there is no iron here?" she asked.

"We don't cook with iron." Connor said. Pulling a chair out for her.

Trixie nodded and looked at the food before attacking it. Connor also ate.


End file.
